Nowadays, sound boxes for playing music are often placed on tables or ground, and waterproof and moistureproof measures are needed to be taken for these sound boxes in applications. At present, sound boxes applicable over water surface are uncommon in the market, thus, sound boxes applicable over water surface are required.